


TJ and Friends

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: A bit of backstory for TJ, Lester and Reed. Also a few instances where TJ talks about Cyrus to his friends.





	TJ and Friends

After a pretty draining tryouts, the newly appointed captain of the basketball team retreats home for some downtime. TJ lets himself into his apartment knowing his mom wouldn't be home. TJ sets his backpack down on the kitchen counter and picks up the little post-it note left on the edge in a clearly visible spot so TJ would notice it once he arrived. The note reads;

 _‘Working late tonight but can’t wait to hear about tryouts in the morning. There’s a plate of dinner for you to heat up in the fridge,_ _love mom’_. 

TJ smiles to himself for a moment that she always signs her notes off with ‘mom’ even though it was just the two of them and therefore no one else to mistake as the sender of the note. 

With a hand on his stomach, TJ wanders over to the refrigerator to have a look at what was on the menu for the evening. TJ is disappointed to find a half eaten plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. The basketball captain lets out a heavy sigh and calls out loudly, “Reed, are you here?” 

“In your room.” His voice bellows from down the hall. 

“Did you eat half of my dinner?” TJ grumpily closes the fridge and sulks down the hall towards his room. 

“I was hungry.” Reed chuckles. 

“Dude?” TJ gives him an unimpressed look once he reaches his bedroom door. The younger blonde is sitting on TJ’s floor, his gaze focused on the small TV set as he plays the xbox hooked up to it. 

“ _Dude._ ” Reed mimics TJ’s tone. “I left you half.” 

“Gee thanks, Reed, that’s so generous of you to leave me half of my own dinner.” TJ says sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome.” Reed jokes.

“You know my mom gave you that key for emergencies?” TJ scoffs as he still hovers in the doorway.

“I was bored,” Reed says as he sits the game controller in his lap and finally meets TJ’s gaze, “That seemed like an emergency to me.”

“Don’t you have anyone else you can annoy?” TJ exaggerates an eye roll. “Like Lester?”

Reed smirks, “He’s grounded.” 

“What’d he do this time?” TJ asks with no inkling of surprise about his friends punishment. 

“I don’t even know.” Reed offers up a shrug with a light laugh. “Want next round?” 

TJ thinks about the math homework he had been avoiding for two days and is conflicted for a second before ultimately accepting the controller and taking a seat beside Reed on the floor. The two sit with their backs resting against TJ’s bed. 

“You seem extra stressy today.” Reed readjusts his position to a comfier one now that he was viewing the game instead of playing. 

“I had tryouts today for the team.” TJ shakes his head at his friend. 

“Oh crap, I completely forgot.” Reed laughs. 

“You weren’t concerned at how long it took me to get home from school?” TJ asks rhetorically. 

“How’d tryouts go, captain?” Reed mockingly salutes TJ to which the taller boy elbows him in response, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on his small television screen as he plays his turn. 

“Everyone is pretty hopeless,” TJ grunts, “And get this right, a _girl_ tried out for the team.” 

“Why would she try out for the boys basketball team?” Reed scrunches his face in confusion. 

“Jefferson doesn’t have a girls team.” TJ explains. 

“Was she any good?” Reed questions.

“That’s besides the point.” TJ lets out a frustrated breath once he loses his turn. 

“Why?” Reed reclaims the controller for another go. 

“She’s a girl.” TJ offers up weakly. 

“You scared she’s going to be better than you?” Reed teases. 

“As if.” TJ rolls his eyes but there was some truth behind Reed’s quip. “It’s just embarrassing having a girl on the team.” 

“Not if she’s good.” Reed says.

“I don't know. I just don’t want her on the team.” TJ says huffily knowing he had no real basis for his argument. 

“Is she cute?” Reed asks. “Sorry dumb question,” He adds with a laugh. “I forgot you don’t exactly care about that kind of thing.” 

“You know that’s not how it works right?” TJ frowns. 

“I know.” Reed says a little nicer. 

“You haven't told anyone, have you?” TJ asks quietly. “Not even Lester?”

“No way.” Reed says firmly and he puts his controller down to look at TJ so he knew he was being genuine, “I told you, I got your back no matter what.” 

TJ nods slightly and shakes off the heaviness of the moment. “My turn.” TJ changes the subject as the pair were very rarely in-depth feelings sharing kind of friends and their discussion about TJ maybe being gay a few weeks ago had filled their sappy talk quota for a while. 

“Fine.” Reed gives up the controller. “Hey, you got any savings from the gym?” 

“A little why?” TJ questions. 

“To order pizza.” Reed says with a cheesy grin. 

“What about half of my meatloaf you already ate?” TJ asks. 

“It was not good, that’s why I only ate half.” Reed holds back his laugh. 

“I’m going to tell my mom you said that.” TJ laughs. 

“She won't believe you.” Reed says confidently, “Tess loves me.” 

“That’s only because she doesn’t know half of the crap you get up to these days.” TJ scoffs. 

“Hey, what our parents don’t know won't kill them.” Reed smirks devilishly. 

TJ quickly comes to terms with the fact that he’d have to use part of his latest paycheck for pizza as Reed was unlikely to let the idea go. TJ jokes that for a rich boy, Reed is often spending TJ’s hard earned money to to which Reed rolls his eyes and assures TJ he’s good for it.

Reed was TJ’s oldest friend.The two met when TJ was nine and Reed was eight. TJ had just started to get into dirt biking and they met at a popular riding spot. Reed had been doing it since he was much younger and was a great help for the beginner. The two were fast friends and have only gotten closer since. In fact, there was one point in time where the two almost became stepbrothers. TJ’s mom, Tess was engaged to Reed’s dad, Michael but she called it off because Michael’s all consuming work schedule was a really big issue within their relationship. Michael became quite bitter about the breakup and for sometime after he banned Reed from seeing TJ but thankfully he eventually dropped his anger towards TJ and let his son see him again. Although her relationship ended with his father, Tess is still quite motherly to Reed, hence the spare key and complete comfort Reed feels being in their apartment alone.

Shortly after they first connected, Reed introduced TJ to Lester whom he knew from school. Both Lester and Reed go to Lincoln Academy which is a private school across town, one that goes from kindergarten right through until high school. Upon introducing Lester to TJ, the three instantly clicked as a group. Lester tends to be the quietest of the three even though he’s the oldest, he’s shy around new people but when it came to TJ and Reed he showed a lot more personality. The three earn a reputation as being mischievous at times, often causing Tess great grief and trouble for Reed with his dad. Regardless of their reputation though, they were TJ’s best friends. Sure he had his basketball friends at school but he misses having Reed and Lester around during his daily schedule and is at time envious they get to go to school together, even if they wore dorky uniforms, although he’d never admit that out loud. 

-

A day after the Jefferson Middle School’s first basketball game of the season, TJ is out front of The Red Rooster flipping through a rack of records whilst Reed and Lester were inside looking at others when he’s approached by Buffy. Buffy very maturally tries to reason with TJ but he blows her off completely resulting in some heated words from Buffy before she storms off.

It’s only a second later that Reed and Lester exit The Red Rooster and both catch a glimpse of Buffy as she storms away.

“What was all that about?” Reed questions.

“That was Buffy.” TJ rolls his eyes.

“Oh damn.” Lester laughs, “She is not what I was expecting.” By now Reed had caught Lester up on the issue whilst they were at school together.

“We could hear her yelling at you from inside,” Reed appears amused. 

“Well she’s officially on the team and officially a pain in the neck.” TJ huffs.

“She’s got personality, I like her.” Reed smirks. 

"Well you’re both annoying so it’s like a match made in heaven.” TJ replies snippily and Lester laughs halfheartedly.

Reed chuckles through a sarcastic, “Ooo,” before TJ rolls his eyes and walks away.

“Don’t be like that.” Reed says as he and Lester chase after TJ. 

“You’re not taking my Buffy problem seriously.” TJ folds his arms.

“If you really don’t want her on the team you’re going to have to convince her not to be.” Reed says. 

“How am I supposed to do that?” TJ asks. “I already told her to quit.” 

“I don’t know, don’t pass her the ball?” Reed suggests, “I’m sure she’ll quit eventually.” 

-

A few weeks later TJ is shooting hoops at the court by his apartment building to let off some steam. After another failed algebra test he’s being forced to start tutoring sessions with Buffy of all people. TJ grumpily makes a shot, the ball connects with the edge of the hoop and bounces backwards. 

“And I thought you were supposed to be good at this?” Reed catches the rebound, Lester is a step behind him chuckling. 

“I’m too angry.” TJ huffs as he catches the ball Reed bounced back towards him.

“What’s rubbing you the wrong way?” Lester questions. 

“My stupid math teacher is making me get a tutor because I failed a couple of dumb tests.” TJ folds his arms, “Maybe if he wasn’t so boring I wouldn’t fall asleep in his class and I’d actually pass.” 

“Who’s the unlucky student that gets to tutor you?” Reed questions. 

“Driscoll.” TJ says with a look of distaste.

Reed stifles a laugh, “Now I get the whole broody basketballer mood.” 

“Buffy?” Lester questions, “That poor girl you’ve been tormenting on your team?” 

“I’m not tormenting her.” TJ looks offended. 

“She’s met you, that’s torture enough.” Reed jokes and Lester playfully smacks his chest in amusement. 

“My charming personality doesn’t seem to be enough to repel you two losers.” TJ rolls his eyes before lobbing the basketball towards his friends. It hits them both on a shoulder each as they failed at their attempted swerves to dodge it. 

“Why don’t you just get a different student to tutor you?” Lester questions. 

TJ remains quiet about all the other tutors he’s already gone through. He had been silent about his tutoring history until today. “There’s no one else.” TJ shrugs. “My teacher says it has to be Buffy.”

“Tough break.” Reed coaxes his head, “You want to go for a ride, maybe take your mind off of it?”

“Can’t.” TJ sighs, “I have to think of a way to get Buffy to agree to the stupid tutoring sessions so I’m not kicked off the team.” 

“Good luck with that.” Lester says with a grimace. 

“Keep me posted.” Reed gives TJ’s shoulder a pat as they part ways. 

-

The following afternoon TJ walks into Lester’s house after Lester’s younger sister Kylie let’s him in.

“They’re in the basement.” Kylie says with little emotion before leaving TJ on his own.

“Okay thanks..” TJ says to himself before he turns towards the basement and trots down the stairs. Lester’s basement was a nice setup, it wasn’t quite as flash as Reed’s mansion of a home but Lester’s living situation was definitely a good few steps up from TJ’s tiny apparent he shared with his mom. 

“Hey.” Lester greets TJ, he and Reed both sit on a couch in the middle of the basement. 

“Hey.” TJ says as he takes a seat in the free armchair adjacent to them both. “So Buffy agreed to tutor me.”

“How’d you manage that?” Lester questions.

“I agreed to pass her the ball.” TJ releases a defeated sigh.

“That’s it?” Reed laughs, “She has to teach your dumb ass and all you have to do is pass her the ball?”

“Dude?” TJ gives his friend an unamused look.

“I’m just kidding.” Reed dismisses TJ’s sensitivity towards the joke.

“Passing her the ball is a gateway into her wanting to stay on the team.” TJ folds his arms.

“Yeah but it also means that _you_ get to stay on the team.” Lester highlights.

“You guys were the ones that encouraged me to try and make her quit.” TJ says defensively. 

“Yeah but now you need her help with something so you have to adapt.” Lester shrugs.

“I guess.” TJ sinks into the chair with a sulky expression. “There was one other condition she had..” TJ was mumbly as he said this but there was a hint of a smile that crossed his face. 

“Yeah?” Reed points a raised brow at TJ out of confusion more than curiosity.

“She made me get her friend a muffin.” TJ says. 

“Like buy a muffin?” Reed tries to make sense of it all.

“No, we have these muffins in the cafeteria he just always misses out on one.” TJ explains. 

“He can’t get his own muffin?” Reed laughs. 

“That was my reaction,” TJ laughs too but then softens, “I think he’s just too polite to cut in line.

“So you cut in and got him the muffin?” Lester questions stoically, clearly not enthralled by the muffin tale. 

“Kind of,” TJ shrugs, “I guess it doesn't really matter.” 

“Well he got a muffin and you got yourself a tutor.” Reed slaps his knee, “Things are looking up.”

-

TJ begins tutoring with Buffy and much like his behaviour with the past tutors he’s burnt through, TJ shows her little respect, all to deflect from his struggles to actually make sense of what she’s saying.

In a strange twist of fate TJ winds up on the swings with Cyrus where the pair swing away their ‘stuff’. A nice moment is interrupted when Buffy finds them together and then suggests TJ might have a learning disability. TJ already thinking so little of himself, receives this poorly and storms off again. 

On his walk home, TJ bumps into Reed who was riding his push bike. Reed hops off and pushes his bike as he walks alongside TJ. 

“Hey.” TJ mumbles his greeting. 

“Hey..” Reed furrows his brows at TJ’s off mood. 

“What are you doing?” TJ asks with little effort to fake being interested in an actual answer. 

“Just hanging out.” Reed answers, “...Is something up, man?” 

“Tutoring sucks and Buffy is the worst.” TJ huffs.

“What else is new?” Reed forces a soft laugh to make light of things but it falls flat with TJ. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” TJ shrugs. 

“Cool.” Reed nods and the two walk in silence for a moment. 

Finally TJ speaks up, “Hey you remember when we were kids and we used to hang out at the park and we’d do the underdog trick on the swings?” 

Reed looks like he was searching his memory vault before an uncertain kind of realisation crosses his face, “Is that where you duck under whilst the other one swings high?” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” TJ says with a nod. 

“Yeah, I remember, all the kids would do it.” Reed smiles, “Wow, I had totally forgotten about that.” 

“Me too.” TJ smiles to himself. “Until today..”

“Any reason you bring it up now?” Reed questions. 

“Nah.. Just thinking about it.” TJ brushes it off, the swing session with Cyrus had made him feel better and he didn’t want Reed making fun of it.

“Okay...” Reed nods. “So I have an idea about your Buffy problem.” 

“Oh yeah?” TJ questions. 

“If she’s not working as your tutor, why don’t you just get her to do your homework instead?” Reed proposes. 

“Like she’d ever agree to that.” TJ scoffs.  

“Find a way to convince her..” 

-

After Reed’s suggestion, TJ - with Cyrus unknowingly assisting - managed to convince Buffy to do his homework. Although it was his intent to not pass her the ball during the game his teammates started to turn against him and he had no choice. 

After the teams win, TJ lazes around his bedroom with Lester and Reed, snacks polluting the floor in front of the xbox set up. 

“Who’s Cyrus?” Reed - who’s over by the desk - asks. 

TJ’s attention snaps from the game up towards Reed as Cyrus’s name was surprising to hear coming from present company. 

“What?” TJ asks with a confused expression. 

“Cyrus, he’s invited you to his bar mitzvah?” Reed waves the invite he had picked up from TJ’s desk around. 

“Oh, he’s Buffy’s friend.” TJ says casually. 

“Muffin boy?” Reed asks with an amused grin and Lester chuckles. 

“Let’s not call him that...” TJ frowns. 

“So you and Cyrus are friends now?” Lester questions. 

“Yeah are we missing something?” Reed presses, “You’re not on good terms with Buffy - his _friend_ \- but muffin boy is inviting you to his birthday?” 

“Yep.” TJ shrugs casually, “Cyrus was actually the one who helped me solve my homework issue with Buffy.. Although he doesn’t really know what part he played in that...” 

“Is the party going to be fun?” Lester asks. 

“Think you can get a couple of plus ones?” Reed seconds the idea after picking up on what Lester was suggesting.

“You don’t even know Cyrus and it’s invite only.” TJ shuts down the idea quickly. 

“Lame.” Both Reed and Lester say in unison causing them all to chuckle.

- 

After Cyrus’s crazy bar mitzvah party, TJ notifies his mom that he’ll be staying at Reed’s house as it was only a couple minute walk from the party venue. Once there, TJ walks past Reed’s father Michael taking a business call in the kitchen, the two exchange a silent wave and TJ continues towards the theatre room knowing that’s where he’d find the guys. It was pretty late but not uncommon for Michael to still be working, after all, that is why TJ’s mother called off their engagement but TJ still had a wave of sympathy for his friend, although Reed avoids all sorts of family talk, TJ knew he was lonely at home. 

Once in the theatre room, TJ finds Lester has already fallen asleep on one of the reclining chairs but Reed was awake and watching a movie with the volume turned down low.

TJ sets himself down on the seat beside Reed and the boys lower their voices to whispers as TJ starts to share how great the party was. He left out details like the fortuneteller confirming his learning disability or Buffy roasting him but he did share a tale of Cyrus and some fancy apple cider.

-

After TJ’s suspension from the team and some encouraging words from Cyrus he tells Mr. Coleman about his dyscalculia and his suspension is lifted. TJ also couldn’t help himself and rubbed his good fortune in Buffy’s face all the while he let slip about his manipulation into getting her to do his homework and coming clean about it got Buffy suspended instead which TJ was unapologetic for. 

As TJ preps for his first game back, Lester and Reed keep him company. TJ explains what had gone down, he even opened up about his dyscalculia with them which Reed and Lester quickly deduced they shouldn’t give TJ a hard time about. TJ goes on to express that he kind of felt bad for getting Buffy suspended too, she was moving away soon and he really ruined that for her. TJ also stressed that he felt guilty for saying something that would probably cause a fight between Cyrus and Buffy. 

“Why do you care if they’re fighting?” Reed questions. 

“Just because I don’t like Buffy doesn’t mean I need to go ruining her friendships with everyone else right before she moves away...”

-

School has wrapped up for the day and TJ was surprised to find Lester and Reed waiting out front. The two were still dressed in their school uniforms and they explained that they had ditched last period, that was hard to do at their private school so TJ suspects they’d both get in trouble for it. 

“Hey, TJ!” A voice calls from some distance away. TJ peels his gaze from his friends and points it over in the direction his name was called. TJ spots Jonah approaching at a quick paced walk with a basketball gripped in his hands, which was odd to TJ because Jonah was a frisbee boy.

“Who’s that?” Lester questions as it wasn’t any of TJ’s basketball friends that he and Reed had met before. 

“Is that Cyrus?” Reed asks. 

“No, that’s Jonah.” TJ scrunches his face up. 

“Who’s Jonah?” Reed wonders. 

TJ hushes his friends just as Jonah reaches them. 

“Hey, I’m glad I caught you before you left.” Jonah lets out a heavy breath as he was lightly puffed, he sends a shy smile to the two strangers TJ was with. 

“Ah, hey..” TJ gives him a weak smile, the only interaction they had had prior to this was during Jonah’s panic attack. 

“I brought this for you to sign.” Jonah holds the basketball out for TJ. 

“You starting a fan club for the basketball team or something?” TJ pricks up a brow. 

Jonah laughs softly and endearingly says, “That’s more Cyrus’s thing.” TJ could feel Reed’s side stare burning holes in him but he pretends he doesn’t notice and Jonah continues, “The ball is for Buffy. I’m helping Cyrus and Andi put together a time capsule full of Buffy’s memories so she has something to take with her when she leaves, I thought it would be nice if she had a memento from the team. See,” Jonah says twirling the ball in his hands, “the whole team has signed- Well, the whole team excluding you.”

“It’s for Buffy.” Reed says with a knowing look and it earns another shy smile from Jonah. 

“Ignore him, that’s what I usually do.” TJ says with an exaggerated grin. 

“So, do you want to sign it?” Jonah pulls a sharpie from his pocket and holds it out. 

“Are you sure that’s even a good idea?” TJ questions, “Buffy isn’t exactly my biggest fan.”

“Understatement of the year...” Jonah laughs nervously. “Signing could be like a grape vine to Buffy before she leaves, so things between you aren’t on the worst of terms?” Jonah suggests. 

“Do you mean olive branch?” Lester sports a confused look. 

“Yeah but I hate olives.” Jonah chuckles and both Lester and Reed exchange a perplexed expression, almost wanting to laugh at Jonah but it was so random they were at a loss for words.

“What do you say?” Jonah grins widely at TJ. 

“Okay.” TJ nods sheepishly and signs his name to the ball. 

After Jonah leaves, Reed and Lester lightly tease TJ about signing the ball. Joking that he’s gone soft and mushy. TJ shrugs it off and insists he’s happy Buffy is leaving for good.

-

After Buffy moves away TJ found it easier to be Cyrus’s friend. They’d often chat in the halls at school and they’d text a little. So when Cyrus had a problem with P.E. TJ was happy to jump at the chance to help. 

After the somersault victory, TJ and Cyrus part ways. TJ meets Lester and Reed at the movie theatre and before the previews began TJ was retelling the events of the day. 

Lester expressed an interest in seeing Cyrus’s list of easy things he couldn’t do but TJ refused knowing he and Reed only wanted to make fun of it. As a ‘boo hoo’ to TJ for being no fun his friends start throwing popcorn at him, with both Lester and Reed on either side of him TJ got quite annoyed by this and snaps at his friends.   
  
”Calm down, Kippen.” Reed’s laughter halts abruptly, a hint of annoyance in his tone, “We’re just having some fun.” 

”At the expense of me.” TJ grumbles. 

“Okay, well, we’re not making fun of you.” Reed scoffs. 

“Right, you’re just making fun of my friend.” TJ looks away with an irritated expression. 

“Lighten up, TJ.” Lester pats his friend on the shoulder, “We were just messing around.” 

“Fine.” TJ shrugs and the lights in the theatre dim as the previews begin, “I just don’t appreciate you making fun of, underdog’s list.” TJ adds with a whisper. 

“Underdog?” Lester questions and another movie goer shushes him. 

The nickname wasn’t something TJ avoided using around other people but in his present company it felt like a slip up. “Just a nickname,” TJ shrugs it off quietly. 

Reed points a raised brow in TJ’s direction although the cinemas was too dark for TJ to notice. Reed thought about TJ brining up the underdog swing game a few months back and questions if TJ’s friendship with Cyrus was something more than he originally thought. 

“Cute.” Lester chuckles.  

The same movie goer from before speaks up again, this time louder, “Would you kids quite down please?” 

“Chill old man, the movie hasn’t even started yet.” Reed calls back and TJ gives him a firm shove in the arm to cut it out. 

“What?” Reed asks defensively. 

“Just stop.” TJ keeps his voice low. 

“Alright, mom.” Reed laughs obnoxiously and other people in the theatre were starting to get annoyed too. 

TJ bites his tongue although he really wanted to snap at Reed for saying that but TJ remains quiet because he knew Reed was purposely trying to stir him up. Reed knew TJ hated it when he called him mom, like he was being bossy or controlling which at times TJ would have to be because Reed often got carried away.

Another woman leans forward and she looks annoyed but politely asks them to stop talking as she was trying to watch the trailers. TJ felt embarrassed by his friends misbehaving apologises to the lady and assures her they’ll stop. Reed seems annoyed by TJ and sulks back in his seat. They watched the movie quietly, the mood definitely off between them all. 

Once the end credits rolls they exit the theatre but the mood doesn’t lighten up. Things still seemed tense, specifically between Reed and TJ but Lester wasn’t at all oblivious to it. 

“So, who wants to grab a bite to eat before we head back to mine?” Lester speaks up as they walk. 

“I think I might just go home.” TJ kicks a rock as he passes it.

“We’re supposed to be playing the new video games I got for my birthday?” Lester points out. 

“I just remembered I told my mom I’d be home for dinner.” TJ dips his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“If you don’t want to hang out with us, TJ, you don’t have to lie.” Reed says almost casually. “Your mom is working tonight.” 

“What, are you stalking her now or something?” TJ retorts defensively. 

“No, she said so yesterday when I was over for dinner.” Reed glares, “What, are you lying now or something?” Reed mimics TJ’s defensive tone.

“Guys, chill.” Lester looks uncomfortable by the blow up. 

“It’s not my fault, Kippen is such a stick in the mud today.” Reed rolls his eyes. 

“Honestly, what is your problem, Reed?” TJ stops in his tracks, annoyed by his friends attitude, “Is this because I told you to shut up during the previews?” 

“Yeah, actually it is.” Reed scoffs, “But it’s not just today, you’ve been constantly riding Lester and me every time we hang out.” 

Lester shifts uncomfortably on his feet, “He’s not wrong, last weekend when we went bowling you were a bit of a buzz kill.” 

“You guys were messing around in a different lane.” TJ states. 

“So?” Reed shrugs, “We were just having a bit of fun.” 

“We got kicked out, just like I said we would.” TJ sighs.

“Who cares?” Reed still looks like he’s in disbelief almost that TJ was arguing the way he was. “Maybe we took it a little too far but you’ve done the exact same thing with us in the past.” 

“Exactly.” TJ folds his arms, “In the past.”

“So now we can’t have fun anymore?” Reed asks. 

“We don’t have to be public nuisances to have fun.” TJ states. 

“See, stick in the mud.” Reed looks to Lester as he motions to TJ.  

“I apologise for being self-aware.” TJ says sarcastically. “I’ll be sure to act like more of a jerk when I’m around you so you know I’m having fun.” 

“You’re doing a great job right now.” Reed smirks patronisingly. 

“Grow up, Reed.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry we can’t all be as mature and ‘self-aware’ as you,” Reed says in a mocking tone. “You’ve changed ever since you started hanging out with your little boyfriend, Cyrus.” Reed states.

“Dude, that’s not a cool joke.” Lester hits Reed’s chest lightly. 

“Who said I was joking?” Reed holds TJ’s eye contact as he said it and confusion registers on Lesters face as he reads TJ’s hurt expression.  

TJ wanted to drop everything and run away. Reed’s comment basically outed TJ to Lester and that kind of betrayal - from Reed of all people - hurt TJ in a way that levelled with how it felt when TJ’s dad left him and his mom. 

“You sound jealous.” TJ tries to hold his own although the hurt he felt was written all over his face.

“Of muffin boy?” Reed scoffs. 

TJ wanted to say something just as hurtful back, he wanted to call Reed a clingy friend and throw his distant workaholic father in his face but he doesn’t, instead he weakly says, “Forget it. I’m going home,” before quickly making an exit.

- 

The Monday morning following TJ and Reed’s big blowup, TJ is driven to school by his mother. Once parked, TJ remains in the passenger seat not wanting to get out. Tess tries to ask her son what is wrong but he insists everything is alright although he makes no effort to leave the car. Even though Tess has to get to work she doesn’t rush her son.

Out the windshield, TJ spots Cyrus standing out front of the school with Andi and more surprisingly, Buffy. Confusion hits TJ as Buffy had been gone for two months now. Then it was as if Cyrus had sensed TJ staring in their direction because he turned his head around and makes eye contact, sending a cheerful wave over in response. TJ sheepishly returns the gesture.

“He looks familiar.” Tess says although she didn’t know why he looked familiar.

“That’s my friend Cyrus.” TJ says with a small smile. 

“Oh of course! You went to his bar mitzvah party,” Tess recalls, “I remember his face from the sweatshirt.” Tess coos and TJ was suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Well I better get going, mom...” TJ says picking up his backpack and Tess wishes her son a good day at school.

Cyrus is already approaching the vehicle when TJ closes the car door behind himself.

“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus greets him enthusiastically and sends a happy wave to TJ‘s mother as she pulled out of her parking space. TJ can’t help but smile at this as Cyrus had never even met his mother before but there he was waving like they were on a first name basis.

“Hey, underdog.” he smiles and for a moment TJ had forgotten about his fight with Reed and the awful feeling it had left him with. “Call me crazy but did I just see you standing with Buffy before?”

“She surprised me and Andi yesterday, isn’t that great?” Cyrus beams. 

“Yeah, sure,” TJ laughs, “How long is she here for?”

“That’s the best part,” Cyrus bounces on his toes, bursting with excitement, “She’s back for good!” 

“No way..” TJ says in a state of disbelief and just like that TJ’s bad mood returned. Not because he didn’t want Buffy to be here, TJ was actually happy for her and for Cyrus to have his friend back, TJ’s mood was triggered by the idea that his friendship with Cyrus would have to revert back to the way it was before Buffy moved away which was still nice but harder for them as Buffy didn’t approve of them hanging out. The idea that he might have lost Reed, Lester and Cyrus all in a couple of days was too much for TJ.

“Is something wrong?” Cyrus questions after noticing TJ's expression drop, “I know Buffy isn’t your best friend or anything but I thought you were past the whole hating her thing...” 

“It’s not that.” TJ shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

"Ah hello, have you met me?” Cyrus laughs, “Worrying is my specialty. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” TJ says honestly. What was he supposed to say to Cyrus?  _“I had a fight with my best friends because they’re whining about me being a better person?”_ Or _“I’m super upset because my closest friend outed me to our best friend and he did it by making a joke about you and me being boyfriends?”_

“I can’t force you to talk,” Cyrus holds TJ’s eye contact, “But if you do want to, I’m here.” 

"Thanks.” TJ breaks their eye contact and goes mumbly. 

“So did you want to come say hi to Buffy before homeroom?” Cyrus tries to change the subject to make TJ more comfortable.

“Did you forget the part where she hates my guts?” TJ laughs nervously.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Cyrus says unconvincingly.

“She’s got a right to.” TJ states. “I got her kicked off the team right before she moved away, among other things...”

“Your apology to time capsule Buffy was sincere. I know you’re sorry.” Cyrus says firmly, “Maybe it’s time you express that to the real Buffy?

“I don’t think she’s is going to listen to me.” TJ chews on the inside of his cheek anxiously. 

“If she won't listen then you might have to show her instead.”

“I’m going be a _great_ sport during her first game back.” TJ nods in agreement.  “All her games actually.” TJ adds the last sentiment quickly and Cyrus smiles. TJ mirrors the grin and was quietly optimistic about the Cyrus side of his worries and that was enough to distract him from Reed and Lester for now.

-

Since Buffy’s return, her and TJ have finally made up, TJ would even go as far as calling her a friend now. That whole chapter of his life being over made TJ feel lighter now that he wasn’t hiding behind the image he was previously trying to portray. The only thing bothering TJ these days was his distance with Reed and Lester. TJ hadn’t spoken to either of the boys since their blowup out front of the movie theatre. 

TJ sits on the worn down bench by the basketball court near his apartment building. He’s extra mopey about his strained friendship today as he knew Reed’s birthday was tomorrow and the two of them along with Lester always spent it together, even if it was just something small after school. TJ was just about to head inside when he spots Reed approaching and it takes him by surprise. 

“Hey.” Reed says sheepishly as he nears. 

“What are you doing here?” TJ questions and not in a hotheaded manner but a surprised one. 

“Your mom invited me over for dinner for an early birthday celebration... ” Reed stops a few steps in front of where TJ sits, “I guess you haven’t told her I was a jerk the last time we hung out..” 

“You showed up so I guess you didn’t tell her either.” TJ looks away as he speaks. 

“TJ, I’m _so_ sorry.” Reed says sincerely although it looked like he was struggling to actually form the words to say. 

“For which part?” TJ asks. “For making fun of my friend? For calling me boring or for practically outing me to Lester?” 

“For all of it.” Reed frowns, “Especially the Lester part. That’s the shittiest thing I have ever done in my entire life.” 

“No argument here.” TJ folds his arms and still avoids eye contact. 

“I wasn’t purposely trying to out you,” Reed says honestly, “But that’s exactly what I did and I am so sorry. I was trying to go for the thing I knew would hurt you most.” 

“Well it worked.” TJ mumbles. 

“TJ, I’m really sorry.” Reed’s frown deepens. 

“I want to know why you wanted to hurt me so bad?” TJ finally snaps his head back to Reed, “Was it because I don’t want to be a public nuisance? Because I’m trying to be better?”

“You've been my best friend for the longest time,” Reed says, “We’ve been in the same sort of routine forever and it just felt like you were growing out it, out of me and Lester.” 

“It’s not like I think you and Lester are bad people?” TJ furrows his brows. 

“I know.” Reed nods, “Maybe seeing you be more responsible made me insecure about myself...”

“Doing what you did, _outing me,_ ” TJ wore a look of such pain on his face, “Doing that for any reason is a really horrible thing to do, but doing it because you’re angry I’m being nicer? That’s just- I don’t even know.” TJ lets out a frustrated breath. 

“I know.” Reed says firmly as he holds TJ’s upset stare. “I wanted to hurt you because I was hurt. It’s stupid and no excuse.” 

TJ furrows his brows, “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was trying to act better than you or something-” 

“TJ, please do not apologise.” Reed holds his palms out to stop TJ. “I was upset because I was jealous. You said it yourself,” Reed grows sheepish, “I’m jealous of muffin boy,” Reed watches TJ’s unimpressed expression so he softens and corrects himself, “I was jealous of Cyrus.”

“Why?” TJ seems lightly confused. 

“Because you’re supposed to be _my_ best friend.” Reed says and feels dorky for it, “I mean I knew you were changing, I could see it, like how happy you were about passing your math test last month, just little things like that. I didn’t really understand why but I knew Cyrus had something to do with it and at the movies I just snapped. It felt like I was being replaced or something..” Reed lets out a nervous laugh. 

“Reed?” TJ coaxes his head like he couldn’t believe his friend felt that way. 

“It’s embarrassing, I know.” Reed shakes his head. 

“It’s not.” TJ says nicely before admitting, “I’ve always been jealous that you and Lester go to the same school. I’v always felt left out.”

“Really?” Reed seems surprised and TJ nods. 

 “I like Cyrus. He’s a good person and was great friend to me when I didn’t deserve it but you’re my best friend, Reed, you and Lester.” TJ says firmly, “It was you that came over my house everyday for three months after my dad left, it was you that took the blame when I broke my moms crystal vase playing basketball in the house. It’s always been us, you me and Lester. We even went through chicken pox together, remember?”

“Lester wanted to call us the pox pals.” Reed laughs quietly. 

“It was lame.” TJ shakes his head with a laugh. “You, me and Lester have always been best friends but you and me? Reed we were quite literally almost brothers... How could you ever think I was replacing you?” 

Reed just shrugs, “I don’t know.” 

“You were the first and only person I told about being gay.” TJ grows vulnerable again. 

“And I went and broke your trust.” Reed hates himself. “I’m awful, I know. I’ve been beating myself up about it this whole time, I’ve been too embarrassed to come over and apologise.” Reed says, “I’m been scared you’d not even speak to me.” 

“What made you come over now?” TJ questions. 

“I was hungry.” Reed shrugs jokingly and TJ lets a laugh slip. “Do you ever think you’ll be able to forgive me?” Reed softens when he questions.

“You really hurt me.” TJ says, “But not being friends this whole time hurt me just as much... So yeah, I think I can forgive you.”

Reed looks relieved and his mouth curls into a smile. “So I can stay for dinner?” 

TJ rolls his head forward with a laugh, “Yes you can stay for dinner.” 

So the trust might take a little while to build back up but for the most part TJ was happy to mend things with Reed. 

A day after reconciling with Reed, TJ spoke to Lester whom was unsure how to approach things after the incident at the theatre. Reed had also been avoiding Lester in that time as he didn’t want to discuss TJ’s sexuality anymore than he already did when he made the backhanded comment that outed him. So understandably, Lester was confused about everything and unsure if he should say something to TJ or not. 

TJ officially comes out to Lester and the older boys is really supportive and it brings the two closer together. The fight between TJ and Reed might have been unwarranted and horrible but it did bring the three friends closer together whilst adding a new level of maturity to their friendship. The boys used to avoid the in-depth talks about their feelings and what not but now it was more of an open and safe space to share what’s on each other their minds.

-

A few months later summer is a few days from ending and TJ is out biking with Reed and Lester. By now TJ and Reed’s friendship was completely mended and their strained trust issues were in the past. 

The three of them are having a water break when Reed pulls out his phone and shows TJ and Lester a video his cousin had sent him of someone shooting a watermelon in slow motion. The two others express how ‘cool’ it look when it exploded but TJ’s attention fades quickly after he notices he has a notification on his phone from Buffy.  Whilst Lester and Reed are watching the video again TJ opens a snapchat from Buffy where Cyrus is present in the background speaking in his ridiculous fake British accent, “I’m actually going to commit murder in a second.” Buffy says and the snap ends with Cyrus’s frowning. TJ chuckles to himself and Reed and Lester give him a look like they want an explanation. 

“Cyrus got back from London last night and he’s been using this terrible fake British accent and it’s driving Buffy insane.” TJ laughs. “Which is strangely still satisfying for me even though we’re all friends now.” 

“Give us a listen then?” Reed motions with his hand. 

TJ goes into his text thread with Cyrus and opens the video Cyrus had sent to all his friends last night informing them he had landed. TJ was the only person that expressed how funny he found the accent so Cyrus had sent more video messages since, thus meaning TJ had a few to show to Reed and Lester who also seem to find it amusing. 

“It’s definitely funny but I'm with Buffy, I’d probably snap too if he was speaking like that constantly.” Lester chuckles. 

“So Cyrus is a funny guy?” Reed questions. 

“He’s hilarious.” TJ says with a lot of enthusiasm. “But he’s like funny without trying to be funny kind of funny, you know?” 

"Totally.” Reed says with a smirk resting on his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” TJ asks defensively. 

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” Reed says with a cute shrug and he and Lester exchange a knowing glance with one another. 

TJ shyly puts his phone away and Reed nudges him with his elbow before saying, “I’m sorry for being a jerk about you changing. I like this TJ, you’re happier.” 

Even thought that was a really wonderful thing for TJ to hear and they had gotten better at the sappy talks, unexpected kind declarations were still a little hard to accept so TJ clears his throat and suggests they get back to biking. 

-

Final bell for the day had rung and TJ was hanging out front of school with Lester and Reed when their conversation is interrupted by TJ’s phone ringing. TJ smiles at Cyrus’s caller I.D. and steps to the side to answer it.

“Hey, underdog.” TJ greets him happily, “What’s up?”

“I was calling to ask if you wanted to maybe help me hang posters for Buffy’s  tryouts?” Cyrus asks, “If you’ve left already that’s-“

“I’ll help.” TJ cuts in. “Where are you now?”

“I’m walking out of the library, I just finished copying a few of the smaller posters. Ow, ow..” Cyrus winces.

“Everything okay?” TJ lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Dance class has left me with immense muscle pain.” Cyrus complains.

“Since when are you in dance class?” TJ questions.

“It’s a long story, I was failing P.E. and needed an alternative but I think I’ve made a mistake.” Cyrus frowns to himself.

“You could have come to me for help before dropping P.E.” TJ states.

“You any good at dancing?” Cyrus asks.

“You’re on your own there.” TJ laughs and Cyrus does too.

“Ouch, don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” Cyrus says.

“I’ll meet you by admin in a second.” TJ says with a smile before hanging up.

“So, what was that about?” Reed asks with a smirk and TJ hadn’t realised his two friends were watching him the whole time.

“So I have to go help hang posters for Buffy’s basketball tryouts.” TJ awkwardly announces to Lester and Reed.

“Um weren’t we supposed to hang out?” Reed questions.

“We would have only been doing nothing at my house.” TJ shrugs his shoulder, “I’m still trying to make amends with Buffy.”

“Sure... You’re ditching us for, Buffy.” Reed folds his arms knowingly. “So that was Buffy on the phone asking for help?”

“You’re not mad at me for ditching are you?” TJ asks seriously. 

“Admit you have a crush on Cyrus and I’ll let it go.” Reed lowers his voice and smirks. 

“What?” TJ laughs nervously, “I do not..” 

“TJ, who are you kidding?” Lester coaxes his head with a smile. 

“Is it that obvious?” TJ frowns. 

“Yeah only for like the entire summer.” Lester chuckles. “Cyrus did this in London, Cyrus did that” he playfully imitates.

TJ pouts huffily. 

“You better go, I’d hate for you to keep underdog waiting.” Reed smirks. 

TJ frowns knowing this was a whole new thing for them to tease him about, even in a friendly way. TJ was just upset because it meant he finally had to address his feelings for Cyrus out loud. 

- 

A couple weeks later the three boys were lying around Lester’s basement enjoying the air conditioning on this hot day. They were all being social, just not with each other. Each of the teens sat on their phones. TJ texts Cyrus back and forth about his canoeing escapades, laughing out loud with every new message. 

“You going to let us in on the joke?” Reed grumbles. 

“Huh?” TJ peels his stare away from his phone for a moment. 

“Dude you’ve been giggling for the last twenty minutes.” Reed says. 

“I have not been- _giggling._ ” TJ says defensively but with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Let me guess, it’s Cyrus?” Reed asks knowingly and Lester smiles knowing he was right. 

“He's canoeing.” TJ shrugs one shoulder. 

“So are we ever going to meet Cyrus?” Reed questions. 

“You talk about him enough, I feel like we know him.” Lester adds. “We even helped eat the muffins he baked you last week.”

“I’m still not happy about that.” TJ frowns. 

“I am, they were delicious.” Reed laughs as he pats his stomach, “Blueberry macadamia, who would’ve thought?”

TJ shakes his head with a smile. 

“But seriously,” Reed says, “When are we going to meet Cyrus?” 

“Never.” TJ folds his arms. 

“Why not?” Reed looks offended. “Are you embarrassed by us or something?” 

“Yep.” TJ pops the P. “I know one of you will say something teasingly to me and Cyrus will get suspicious about my feelings and then never talk to me again.” 

“That’s a little dramatic.” Lester laughs. 

“Is it though?” TJ asks seriously 

“Come on, TJ?” Reed pouts his bottom lip. 

“Fine.” TJ lets out a defeated breath, “But you guys have to promise you’ll be on your best behaviour?” 

“We’ll be a couple of saints.” Reed exaggerates an innocent smile. 

“Okay, I’ll ask him to hang out on Saturday..” TJ nods still a little reluctantly, “Any ideas on what we should do?” 

“Does Cyrus like dirt biking?” Lester questions. 

TJ tosses his head from side to side, “Probably not...” 

“Let’s do that anyway.” Reed insists, “It will totally make you look cool in front of him.” 

“Yeah cause I totally care about that.” TJ says in a mocking way and folds his arms and Lester and Reed wear amused expressions. 

“So dirt biking on Saturday?” Reed smirks. 

“Yes.” TJ lets out a heavy sigh knowing they both see right through him. 


End file.
